


Ride

by KaptainSpork



Series: Posted on Tumblr [12]
Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaptainSpork/pseuds/KaptainSpork
Summary: Just a short, cute fic for my fave.





	Ride

Embry is a naturally restless person, always wanting to get out of the house and go somewhere, anywhere, so long as he was out of the house and away from the neverending tension between him and his mother. When Y/N and Embry got together, he would normally include her in his little outings, be it during the day or in the middle of the night. Tonight was one of those nights, phone buzzing insistently on Y/N’s bedside table. Letting out a groan, Y/N was tempted to let the phone ring, muscles sore from practice earlier that day.

The vibrations stopped, silence settling over the dark room. Now feeling guilty, Y/N rolled over to face her phone, flicking on the lamp to see better, then grabbed her phone. Just as she unlocked it, it started to ring again, Embry’s smiling face taking up the screen, the top reading 4:57 in large, white letters. Y/N accepted the call, mumbling an almost silent ‘hello’ after she did.

“Hey babe, you up for a drive? I can be at your place in five.”

“Mmm, sure. I’ll be downstairs, so just flash your lights when you’re outside.”

“You got it,” Embry hung up without so much as a goodbye, he was probably passing by the Swan’s house and didn’t want to be caught on his phone. With little time to spare, Y/N changed out of her sleep clothes and into leggings and a sweater, then tried to get her hair under control.

Y/N slowly opened the door and crept down the stairs, not wanting to wake her parents. She grabbed her keys from the bowl by the door, and went to the living room to wait for Embry, messing around on her phone while she did so. Two cars drove down the street before Embry pulled up in the truck, stopping at the end of her driveway with three quick flashes of his headlights.

Y/N silently slips out of the house, locking the door behind her before sprinting to the truck. Embry leaned across the gear shift to open the passenger side door for Y/N, a wide grin on his face as he watched her approach. Once Y/N was in the truck and had the door closed, Embry drove away, out of her neighbourhood and towards the main road.

“You really have to choose a better time to do these drives, like before I fall asleep,” Y/N said, muffling a long yawn with her hand.

“What’s the fun in that?” That earned him a scoff, and Y/N moved to put on her seatbelt, looking out at the near empty road as they got closer and closer to the edge of town. The radio was playing music softly in the background, something that Y/N didn’t care too much about. Instead, she turned her attention to Embry, reaching over to take his right hand off of the steering wheel and into her own.

Embry shot her a grin, bringing their hands up to press a kiss to the back of Y/N’s hand. They drove for a long time, song after song playing on the radio, Y/N singing along quietly to the ones she recognized to keep herself awake. Sometimes Embry would join in, but he mostly just shot her fond looks when she wasn’t looking. Eventually, Embry pulled off the main road and onto a run down one that ran between the trees. Embry pulled over by a stream that was shining in the moonlight, making it look like liquid diamonds.

“There are some pillows in blankets in the bed, I figured we could watch the sunrise or something,” Embry said as he was turning off the ignition. Y/N nodded sleepily, undoing her seatbelt and getting out of the truck, Embry following suit. Y/N slowly walked around to the back of the truck, smiling at Embry who had already climbed in the bed and was arranging a pillow nest.

“Help me up?” Y/N asked, arms spread wide. Embry abandoned the blankest in favour of Y/N, hopping off the bed to get behind Y/N. Hands firmly gripping her hips, he boosted her up so she could pull her sore body onto the bed. He followed her in, setting up the last of the blankest before lying down, pulling Y/N down with him.

Y/N snuggled into his warm body, not bother with the spare blankets he brought, since they would just make her sweaty. Embry press a kiss to the top of Y/N’s head, then tilted it up to connect their lips in a light, brief kiss.

When he pulled away there was a bright smile on his face, and Y/N moved her hand up to trace the smile with her thumb, hand cupping his cheek.

“How was practice?” Embry asked, smoothing a hand up and down Y/N’s back.

“Exhausting. Some of the girls were goofing off, so coach punished us all by making us do a shit ton of burpees. The new girl puked, it was horrible,” Y/N said, laughing at the end of her short story.

“She puked? I didn’t think that was possible.”

“Neither did I,” a loud yawn cut Y/N off, “what about you, what did you do today.”

“Patrol, the usual. No sign of any leaches, so Sam let me off early.”

“Was probably tired of your whining,” Embry groaned, but didn’t correct her, making Y/N smile in victory.

The two of them lay there under the dawning sky, Y/N drifting in and out sleep as she continued her hushed conversations with Embry, watching the sky as it changed to an array of colours, brightening the sky to welcome the new day.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr [Pythonees](https://pythonees.tumblr.com/)


End file.
